1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device where a display may be asymmetrically folded with reference to a folding line so as to expose a part of the display and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, the size of such user terminal devices has been minimized while the functions of the devices have become diverse and thus, the demands for user terminal devices have been increasing continuously.
A user terminal device may provide various content, such as multimedia content and application screens according to a user's request. A user may select a desired function using a button or a touch screen provided with a user terminal device. A user terminal device may execute a program selectively according to a user interaction, and display the result of execution.
Meanwhile, as a user terminal device provides more diverse functionality, there are various needs for a method of displaying contents and a user interface method. In other words, as the method of displaying content has changed and the type and function of content have been increasing, the existing interaction methods, such as simply selecting a button or touching a screen, may not be sufficient to perform various functions of a user terminal device.
Particularly, a user terminal device of which the display can be folded with reference to a folding line has been developed in order to minimize the size of the user terminal device. However, when the display is folded symmetrically with reference to the folding line, the display is folded completely and a user may not use or watch the display.